1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to footrests, and more particularly, to portable footrests designed to be used under an aircraft seat located in front of the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that there is less leg space for xe2x80x9ccoach classxe2x80x9d travelers than xe2x80x9cfirst classxe2x80x9d travelers on aircrafts. While the seat designs and arrangements in the xe2x80x9ccoach classxe2x80x9d meet minimum human factors recommendations, the small amount of leg space can be very uncomfortable to the traveler.
Fixed footrests, located under a seat for a user seated behind the seat to use, are relatively common in churches and movie theaters. Typically, such footrests consist of a horizontal bar or shelf located under the seat so that the user end other individuals may easily step through the aisle located between the rows seats.
In the xe2x80x9ccoach classxe2x80x9d section of an aircraft, the width of the aisle between seats is 12 to 15 inches. The space located under the seat in front of each passenger, called the xe2x80x9ccarry on storage spacexe2x80x9d, must remain open and uncluttered when initially loading the aircraft so that hand-carried items may be easily stored therein.
What is needed is a portable footrest that selectively and temporarily attaches under an aircraft seat and disposed in the storage space under the seat so that it does not extend into or block movement through the aisle. The footrest should be removable so that it does not prevent items from being placed in the xe2x80x9ccarry on storage spacexe2x80x9d under the seat.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a footrest system for the storage space located under an aircraft seat.
This and other objects are met by the present invention which comprises a foot pad with an adjustable strap designed to hold the foot pad in a horizontal, suspended position in the carry on storage space under the front seat. Attached to the distal ends of the strap is a means for temporarily attaching the strap to the seat""s legs or underside surface. In one embodiment, the means for selectively attaching the distal ends of the strap is a D-ring that connects to a ring member or clip securely attached to the seat""s legs or underside surface. Also included is an optional folding stand that can be easily assembled and used under the seat for use with the footrest when the ring member or clip is not available or accessible.